1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing patterned shaped articles using an air flow controller, more particularly to such a method for producing patterned concrete shaped articles, patterned artificial stone shaped articles, patterned raw products for sintering into ceramic shaped articles, patterned ceramic shaped articles, patterned metal shaped articles, patterned impasto shaped articles, patterned plastic shaped articles, patterned shaped foodstuffs and the like, and to an apparatus for producing patterned shaped articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to now the only way available for providing a part of a surface, such as of paving blocks, with a pattern indicating a crosswalk, a stop sign or other such traffic control mark or for providing the entire surface of the blocks with a pattern has been to paint the surface with a coating material such as paint or to inlay the desired pattern.
Since the patterns painted on a part or all of the surface of paving blocks are exposed to abrasion from, for example, the shoes of pedestrians walking on the blocks and the tires of vehicles driving over them, they quickly wear off and have to be redone at frequent intervals. The amount of labor involved in this work is considerable. Where the pattern is formed by inlaying, the work itself is troublesome and very costly.
An object of this invention is to provide for a method and an apparatus for producing various types of patterned shaped articles with surface patterns formed by pattern courses of prescribed thickness, by use of an air flow controller and computer control.